Of Broken Hearts and Letting Go
by Nalbyismylife
Summary: SPOILERS so don't read unless you have read all 3 books. Thomas and Minho have arrived safely in Paradise - but without their best friend. In Paradise, they grow closer, but as Thomas and Minho are falling in love with each other, Minho is having a hard time letting go of Newt, his dead lover. Thomas tries to help. Post Death-Cure. Warnings and everything inside. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Of Broken Hearts and Letting Go**

**Summary: Thomas and Minho have arrived safely in Paradise - but without their best friend. In Paradise, they grow closer, but as Thomas and Minho are falling in love with each other, Minho is having a hard time letting go of Newt, his dead lover. Thomas tries to help. Post Death-Cure**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing(s): past Minho/Newt, past Thomas/Teresa, one-sided Thomas/Brenda, Thomas/Minho, one-sided Thomas/Gally, implied past Ben/Gally, Gally/Jeff, past Jeff/Winston, mentioning of one-sided Jeff/Clint, Brenda/Jorge **

**Genre(s): Romance, Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Suspense **

**Warning(s): Angst, mentioning of death, violence, cursing, intense kissing, implied sex**

* * *

><p>After a while of sitting with Brenda on the cliff, Thomas said, "I'm gonna go see if Min needs my help."<p>

Brenda's brown eyes flashed with jealousy, which made Thomas curious. What did she have to be jealous of? "Okay," she agreed. "Ask if there's anything I can do to help."

"I will." Thomas kissed her on the cheek and got up, leaving Brenda alone on the cliff. He went down to where they were building a new life in the woods. Gally was instructing his remaining Builders on what to do, what to build. They were working like a team.

"Hey," Thomas said to one of the Builders. "Have you seen Minho?"

The boy grinned at him. "He went in the woods over there." He pointed.

"Thanks."

"Have fun!" the boy called after him, giggling.

_That was weird_, Thomas thought to himself as he entered the woods to find his best friend. After only a minute or so of walking, he found Minho with a piece of rock, carving it into the shape of a - a headstone? - with his knife. "Min," Thomas called out.

"Hey," Minho said as Thomas approached him. "Where've you been?"

"Nowhere," Thomas said, feeling his face heat up. Thank goodness it was getting dark so Minho wouldn't see his blush. "Just sitting on this cliff." Well, it wasn't a lie.

"With _Brenda_?" Minho waggled his eyebrows at Thomas and offered the younger boy his trademark smirk.

Minho knew him so well. "Caught me," Thomas said, laughing softly. He moved closer to Minho and asked, "What's with the headstone?"

The former Keeper of the Runners swallowed, his smirk disappearing. "It's for Newt," he said. "I guess I feel like it'll be less easy for everyone to forget him if we have a memory of him set in stone - literally."

Thomas' heart ached. "Hey," he said gently, wrapping an arm around Minho's shoulders. "I think I can speak for all these shucks when I say that we won't ever forget Newt. Ever." Thomas rubbed his back soothingly.

Minho smiled through his tears, allowing himself a small laugh. "Still funny to hear you use Glader slang."

Thomas smiled back, blinking away tears of his own. Then his smile disappeared and he asked, "You and Newt...you were lovers, weren't you? I saw how close you were and how badly you were hurt at the Crank Palace."

Minho wiped away his tears and sniffled. "Newt and I were lovers," he confirmed. "We had been ever since..." He trailed off, as if he'd said too much.

"Ever since Newt tried killing himself," Thomas predicted.

The Asian boy looked surprised. "He told you about that?" Thomas nodded. "I'm surprised. He said he never wanted you to know. I wonder what made him change his mind."

Guilt overwhelmed Thomas instantly. That was one question he knew the answer to. Minho didn't know his lover was truly dead, that Thomas had shot him.

He wondered how Minho would react, and the thought made him shudder. "You okay?" Minho asked.

That didn't help his guilt. He didn't deserve Minho's kindness, his concern, the smile he saved only for Thomas, when they were alone. "I'm fine," Thomas lied.

Minho nodded. "Wanna help me finish up this headstone?" he asked.

"Of course," Thomas agreed.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Thomas and Minho had carved a beautiful headstone for their best friend. It read:<p>

IN LOVING MEMORY OF NEWT, AN AMAZING BEST FRIEND AND PARTNER

THE GLUE THAT HELD US TOGETHER

"Shuck, Minho," Thomas breathed. "This is beautiful." His voice broke and his throat was too tight for him to talk.

Minho opened his mouth to respond, and to Thomas' complete astonishment, burst into tears. Thomas rushed to his side immediately and held him tight, not caring who saw. Thomas' heart broke as Minho's sobs filled the woods, and he knew that there was no way he could ever make up for what he'd done to Newt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and tell me what you thought, I would love to hear your thoughts and constructive criticism but NO FLAMES PLEASE. Updates soon :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Since they didn't yet have shelter, the Gladers slept on the beach that night. Thomas stared into the fire for a while as everyone else fell asleep, and then his thoughts turned to the beach. The warm water. The calm, relaxing waves.

_I want to swim_, he realized.

Thomas got up quietly and tiptoed across the sand down to the water. He pulled off his shirt and jeans and waded into the water in just his boxers. He sank down in the warm water, sighing, somewhat relaxed for once in his life.

And then something burst out of the water beside him, scaring the klunk out of him. Thomas looked beside him as Minho burst out laughing. "I totally scared the klunk out of you," he managed through his laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Thomas felt himself blushing.

"I gotcha good," Minho declared. "Did I scare you?"

"No, not at all," said Thomas, rolling his eyes. "That's why I screamed." Minho laughed. Thomas smiled, his heart swelling with love for Minho. _Friendship_ love. "I'm jealous of Newt," Thomas admitted. "You had two years of this with him - laughing with him, knowing him. I could never compete with that."

Minho's smile disappeared as he quickly became serious. "Thomas, you know how much I care about you," he said. "You're my best friend, you hear me?" His vouce was firm. Thomas' eyes filled with tears and he nodded. He knew Minho wouldn't be saying this if he knew what Thomas had done. Minho's best friend didn't exist, was just a phantom. Thomas was jealous of him - the other Thomas, the one who hadn't killed Newt. "You have nothing to be jealous about."

They hugged then and Thomas buried his face into Minho's warm skin, clinging onto the Asian boy like he was his lifeline. And he was - Thomas couldn't live without Minho, didn't know how he could live without him. Shuck being immune to the Flare, he would go crazy if he lost Minho.

Thomas didn't realize it then, not yet, and he didn't know that when he realized this it would tear him apart, but something stirred deep inside him. "Min, you're my best friend," he said, holding on tight to Minho, trying to hold in his tears. "My best friend..."

Minho's face was buried in Thomas' wet brown hair. "You're mine, too, shuck," he murmured as they held each other in the dark water.

* * *

><p>Thomas woke up the next morning with bright sunlight shining in his eyes. Some of the Gladers were still asleep, but Minho was not one of them. Neither was Brenda. Gally was on his back snoring. Thomas rolled his eyes and got up to find Minho.<p>

Minho was helping the Builders build a cabin. He was shirtless and sweaty and Thomas had to admit, the guy was pretty hot.

Wait.

What the shuck did he just think?

Shaking his head and pushing aside the thought, Thomas went over to Minho. His black hair was damp with sweat, which dripped from his forehead and ran down his body.

Not that Thomas was looking at his body. Of course he wasn't. He was just making inferences.

"Hey, shuck," Minho said, smiling the smile he reserved for Thomas. "You need something?"

Before Thomas could stop himself, he rushed forward and tackled Minho in a hug, almost knocking over the black haired boy. Minho chuckled as Thomas clung to him, wrapping an arm around the middle of Thomas' back. "Hey, hey, hey, what's with all the hugging?"

Thomas pulled back, his face hot with embarrassment. "I just, um...wanted to thank you for last night," he said. "It was really special." Minho smiled.

"Last night? Special?" Jorge approached them, waggling his eyebrows at Minho. "Do tell, _hermanos_."

Minho laughed. "Go away, Jorge," he said.

Since when were Minho and Jorge friends? Thomas looked back and forth between his two friends. "All right, all right, _hermanos_," the Spanish man said, holding up his hands in surrender, and he left them to talk.

"So...last night was, um...pretty emotional," Thomas said.

"It was," Minho agreed. "I liked it."

Thomas smiled, glad. "I did too," he said. "We've never...really...bonded like that before."

In his mind, he saw images of flames, the storm in the Scorch, Minho's body burning. He saw himself saving his best friend and carrying him to the abandoning building, then holding Minho and sobbing while Minho's moans echoed through the building.

Minho must have been thinking of that, too, because he swallowed and looked away. They hadn't talked about the fire since it happened. "Right," Minho said. "Well, I've got to get back to work. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah," Thomas said, and then he did something that shocked both him and apparently Minho. He leaned forward and kissed Minho on the cheek. "Talk to you later."

Thomas was long gone before Minho regained the ability to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do love writing cliffhangers :) Updates soon and review please? <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**ALightInTheDark12: I'm so glad you liked it! Here's an update :) Sorry it wasn't sooner, I made myself finish the Divergent series before I updated, but hope you like this next chapter**

* * *

><p>The other Immunes living in Paradise gave them breakfast. Thomas bit into his salmon as Brenda sat down beside him, her brown hair pulled back in a bun. "Hey," she said. "How did you sleep last night."<p>

"All right," he answered honestly. "You?"

She smiled at him. "All right." Then the smile faded from her face. Thomas thought she looked even more beautiful when she was smiling. "Thomas, I need you to answer the question I am about to ask you honestly."

Thomas' heart beat faster. "Okay."

"You and Minho are close, right?" She asked.

"Um...yes," Thomas said.

"To be honest, I really don't think you're all that interested in me," Brenda continued.

"Brenda-"

She put a finger on his lips. "Shhh. Let me talk and then you can talk. What I'm saying is that I haven't known you for that long. I want to get to know you better, and then if you're still interested, we can try going out. But I think that this is too soon, all right? I like you, I truly do, but I think someone else likes you more."

"What? Who are you talking about?" Thomas asked.

"That's a question for you to answer on your own," Brenda said. She put her hand over Thomas' briefly and then pulled it back. "Friends, for now at least?"

"Friends," Thomas said, and pulled her into a hug. "You're a great person, Brenda, I hope you know that." He smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>For much of the day, Thomas helped the Gladers build cabins in the woods by the beach. When the sun was setting, they stopped working to go eat dinner. Thomas finished early and went to go take a walk along the beach to think about things.<p>

"Hey," Minho's voice called, and he ran to catch up to Thomas. "Finished early?"

Thomas smiled at him. "Working makes me hungry."

"Same here," Minho said. "So whatcha thinking about?"

"Newt," Thomas admitted. "What was it like, knowing him for so long?"

"It was amazing," Minho said, "because he was an amazing person. For me, it was love at first sight. I didn't see him come up from the Box, because I was a Runner and I'd still been running in the Maze when Newt came up. I'd seen him around, but I never really got a chance to talk to him.

"One day, I was heading towards the Map Room when I heard a kid crying for help. He was a boy not much older than Chuck. Maybe fourteen. And a shank tried to attack him."

Thomas froze. "Was he okay?"

"He lived, yes," Minho answered. "I was about to help, but Newt got to him before me. He was so fast, my fastest Runner before the shuck tried to kill himself. I couldn't believe how fast Newt got to that kid. And he saved the kid's life." Thomas' vision blurred with tears. "That boy was Gally."

Thomas' jaw dropped. He was stunned. "What?"

Minho nodded. "Gally hated Newt ever since, that shank," he growled. "Gally said Newt should have just let that kid who attacked him kill him, rather than being trapped in the Maze. And, shuck it, that broke Newt's heart because he'd tried to kill himself to escape the Maze. He slapped Gally in the face and locked him in the Slammer until he decided Gally was no longer suicidal.

"When Gally got out, he was focused completely on the rules. He was almost obsessive. He became Keeper of the Builders eventually. Never tried killing himself, but he always hated Newt. I think he was afraid of him."

Gally hated Newt, the most beautiful person Thomas had ever met..._for saving his life_.

They walked in silence for a long time, both deep in thought. After a while, Thomas was the one to break the silence. "What happened to the boy who tried to kill Gally?"

"Banished him," Minho answered. "One of three Banishments we ever had to do. And the next day Newt started his training as a Runner. He was my best Runner."

Thomas thought of Ben, Gally's boyfriend, who had attacked Thomas and tried to kill him. He wondered how Gally had felt, and for a very brief second, felt almost sorry for him.

After that story, Minho told Thomas some happier memories he had of Newt. He told Newt about the time he tried teaching the British boy about his work as a Runner, and how the Asian boy had talked for who knew how long before he realized Newt was asleep. They laughed as they walked down the beach together, sharing stories about Newt. And for that evening, at least, it was almost like Newt was alive again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So we finally got to see a glimpse into Newt and Minho's past and how they met. Hope you liked it and please review :) Updates soon <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

One evening, a couple weeks after they arrived in Paradise, Thomas and Minho were walking along the beach when the younger boy said, "Min, it's okay if you don't want to talk about this, but if you can, can you tell me about when Newt tried to...you know..." Minho stiffened and Thomas said, "Hey, it's okay, you don't have to-"

"No," Minho said, "No, I want to. You deserve to hear this." He took a deep breath and faced Thomas. "Give me your hand."Thomas didn't hesitate before obliging and Minho grasped it tightly in his own, stroking his fingers, and Thomas' heart fluttered. "Newt probably didn't tell you it was my fault he trid committing suicide, did he?"

"What?" Thomas was stunned, but he knew that it could never have been Minho's fault. "Of course it wasn't your fault, Minho. Tell me what happened."

Minho swallowed, his eyes filled with tears. It broke Thomas' heart. "I should have known...I should have known what Newt was going to do," Minho started, swallowing. "He'd seemed off for days, I...I should have locked him in the shucking Slammer the moment I realized he was off. But I didn't. And Newt suffered for it."

"Minho-"

But Minho didn't let him talk. "The morning he did it, he seemed...I don't know, seemed really attached to me. Wanted to be with me every second during breakfast, hugged me before we went separate ways out in the Maze - and this was before we'd become a couple, and he never was like this."

Thomas' heart broke. "Min, there's no way you could have known-"

"No, I should have, Thomas," Minho interrupted him. "I should have known, because I knew Newt better than anyone. We were...close.

"I got this...instinct, I guess? And that time I listened to it - thank God, or Newt would probably have died. I went out into the Maze with Nick and Alby to find him - and we found him, all right. That shuck had jumped off the wall. He'd climbed up the ivy and let himself fall." Tears were streaming down Minho's cheeks and Thomas wiped them away. Minho leaned into his hand, his image blurry in front of Thomas. "I had no idea whether he would wake up or not. And when he did wake up, I punched him in his shuck face." Minho spat the words out, but then his expression softened. "And then I kissed him."

"And that was the first time you two had ever kissed?" Thomas asked gently.

Minho nodded. "Yeah. And then we did a lot more too." Thomas was stunned to see that Minho was blushing.

"You..."

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Now it was Thomas' turn to blush, as he imagined Minho and Newt together like that. They were silent for a few long moments before Thomas said, "Minho, that wasn't your fault," he said. "I want you to listen to me right now. You are the best, most amazing person that I have ever met, and nothing that you could ever say to me would make me change my mind about you."

Minho stared at him, his eyes wide. The next thing Thomas knew, his lips were on Minho's and they were kissing desperately, whimpering and moaning and growling and God, was it sexy. Minho's shirt was off before Thomas could process what was happening and Minho was unbuttoning Thomas' shirt, running his hands over the younger boy's bare chest. It felt so good, so nice and Thomas moaned into Minho's mouth.

It wasn't until Minho reached for Thomas' belt that Thomas put a hand over the Asian boy's to stop him. He didn't want to go any farther while Minho was clueless about what happened to Newt. "Minho, I think we should stop," he said.

Minho stared at him with eyes filled with lust. "I don't want to," he said.

"I don't want to, either," Thomas admitted. "But we should."

Minho's eyes widened suddenly and he took a step back. "Oh, shuck it," he cursed. "Shuck it, Thomas, what did we just do?"

"Min-" Thomas started.

"Oh, God, Newt..." Tears filled Minho's eyes. "Newt, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, hey, hey, Minho," Thomas said calmly, putting a hand on Minho's bare shoulder. "It's okay-"

"I promised him," Minho said, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I promised him I would never love anyone but him, I promised him, Thomas!" He was shouting now.

"Newt would want you to move on," Thomas said, moving to hug him.

Minho backed away from him. "I just...I just need some time, okay, Thomas?"

"Yeah," Thomas said, "Of course."

Minho smiled slightly and bolted, leaving Thomas alone on the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you all for your kind words! I'm glad you all like this story, it helps to keep me writing :) **

**BookwormQueen1234: Lol I like them a lot too, literally 98% of pairings I ship are gay pairings (I do really ship TrisxFour from Divergent a lot and ChristinaxWilland I have some heterosexual ships but not many) **

**ALightInTheDark12: Thank you! And I will definitely keep going :)**

**Mrnocare: Thank you! I will try :) **

* * *

><p>Minho's PoV:<p>

Minho wasn't sure what the hell had just happened back there.

He ran into the woods, terrified that he had ruined his friendship with Thomas by making such a rash move. He hadn't _meant_ to kiss Thomas, it had just happened. During that moment he'd felt a need to kiss his best friend that had been so strong, Minho _had_ to obey it.

He sank down on the ground and sobbed, hating himself for breaking his promise to Newt. "Newt, I'm so sorry," he sobbed over and over again. "I'm so sorry. I love you, I'll never love anyone but you." And then he felt even worse for lying to his lover, who was probably dead, because he did love someone else.

He realized that he loved Thomas.

Tears of frustration streamed down Minho's cheeks. He'd made a promise to Newt. He couldn't just _break_ it.

Suddenly, Minho felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He whirled around to find - could it really be true? Newt was standing behind him, looking down at him with such sadness in his eyes that it broke Minho's heart. "Newt, oh my God!" Minho stood up and went to hug him, but he went_ right through him_ and landed facedown on the ground in surprise.

Newt burst out laughing and Minho's heart broke. He felt so lucky that he got to hear Newt's laugh again. But then it dawned on him...the fact that he'd gone through Newt..."Newt, are you dead?" Minho asked, afraid of the answer.

Newt was smirking, his long blond hair hanging loose like a golden curtain around him, some of the gold strands askew, but he was absolutely gorgeous and Minho wanted more than anything to kiss him. Newt nodded. "Yeah," he said.

Minho collapsed to the ground, sobbing. "What happened to you?" he asked. "Who killed you?" His eyes widened. "You didn't kill yourself, did you?"

"I didn't kill myself," Newt reassured him. "But I can't tell you who killed me."

"Why not?" This made Minho really mad.

"Because you have to find out for yourself," Newt said. "Minho, I'm here to tell you that you _have_ to move on. I know you made me a promise, but we thought we had the rest of our lives to spend together. We didn't know, all right?"

Minho noticed that when Newt walked forward, he wasn't limping anymore. More tears spilled down Minho's cheeks and Newt's face was inches from his own. If only Newt was alive so that Minho could touch him..."You have to go on without me."

"I can't," Minho sobbed.

Newt's blue gaze met the dark haired boy's. "I know you can, Minho," he said. "You're the strongest person I've ever met." Newt leaned in and Minho's lips were cold when their lips would have touched.

"I love you more than anything, Newt," Minho choked out, the last image he had of his lover blurry with tears.

Newt smiled. "I love you more," he said. Minho blinked and then Newt was gone.

In a state of shock, Minho backed into a tree and slid down to the ground. He sat there with his knees pulled up to his chest, then buried his face in them and wept.

* * *

><p>Thomas' PoV:<p>

Thomas sat on the beach, wiping tears away. He hated when Minho was upset, especially when Thomas himself was the one who had made the former Keeper of the Runners upset. He didn't want to regret the kiss, because he had loved every second of it, but he was starting to because it had only made both of them upset.

He remembered how the kiss had made him feel, like he had finally found his home, and a tear slid down his cheek as he put his fingers up to his lips, then another tear. Minho's lips had been so soft. Thomas closed his eyes and remembered Minho's hands on his chest. He ached to have Minho touching him again, kissing him.

"You really are a stupid shank, aren't you?" a scratchy voice remarked.

Thomas looked up as Gally sat down beside him on the sand. "Huh?"

Gally shook his head. "Minho really does love you, you know," he said. Surprised, Thomas opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything to say. "It's so shucking obvious. The way he looks at you, how he talks about you."

"I didn't think you cared," Thomas said. "What made you change your mind?"

Gally avoided Thomas' gaze and the brown haired boy was stunned to see Gally _blush_, of all things.

And then Thomas understood.

"Oh, Gally...I'm sorry," said Thomas, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't be," Gally said. "God, Thomas, you have nothing to be sorry about. I've been a jerk to you, why would I even expect you to feel the same way about me? I killed Chuck. I'm surprised you haven't strangled me."

Thomas winced. "Why are you in love with me?" he asked, completely baffled. "I thought you hated my guts."

"I did, in the beginning," Gally said. "But despite everything, after everything that happened with the Maze, I thought about how you were with Chuck. You gave something to that kid that no one ever gave to me. I thought about how happy it would make me if I had that...and I thought, wow, Chuck must have been so happy. You were so sweet to that kid. He loved you, Thomas." Tears filled Thomas' eyes. "I didn't mean to kill him-"

"Oh, yeah, you meant to kill me instead," Thomas remembered, unable to help being sarcastic. "Thanks, Gally."

"I'm sorry about that, too," Gally said. "I really am. And I understand if you don't want to...but can we be friends?"

"Yeah," Thomas said, "Friends."

They sat for a while in silence before Thomas said, "Gally?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you hate Newt so much for saving your life?" Thomas asked.

Gally looked like he'd been hit in the gut. "Who told you about that?"

"Minho," Thomas admitted.

Gally glared, "That _shank_-"

"Hey, Gally, calm down, it's okay." Thomas put a reassuring hand on Gally's shoulder.

Gally sighed. "I hated Newt because I didn't want to live in the Glade," he said. "He saved my life - which meant spending the rest of it in there. I wanted him to just let me die."

Thomas thought of Newt, who had had a limp ever since Thomas had known him - from jumping off the Maze wall trying to kill himself. Tears streamed down the brown haired boy's face. "Gally-"

"I know," Gally said. He really sounded ashamed. "I hated him for keeping me alive, but at the same time I felt bad when Newt told me what he'd tried to do to himself. For this reason, I will admit I was afraid of him. After he locked me in the Slammer for so long...I thought I was going to go crazy. I thought if I showed any sign of being suicidal, he would lock me in there again. You think being locked in there for a _day_ was bad, shank? I was locked in there for a _month_. When I got out of there, rules were all I cared about. I didn't have room for anything else - to love anyone else. Even when Ben tried to get close to me, I shut him out. And now that he's dead, I regret it so much." Thomas flinched as he remembered Ben's Banishment, and why he had been Banished. "I was determined to make that place my home, for fear of what Newt might do to punish me again if I acted otherwise. But it never could have truly been my home. I know that now. We didn't belong there. You were right, Thomas."

Thomas stared, shocked. So _that_ was why Gally had been so rule-obsessed. He'd never known, and now that he did, he felt kind of bad for Gally. Thomas didn't know what to say. He'd never known about Gally's past, nor had he bothered to learn. He'd never even been a little curious, especially not after Gally had put that arrow in Chuck's chest, killing him.

They sat on the beach together, in a comfortable silence, thinking about all that had happened to them that caused them to be where they were now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review and let me know what you guys thought? Were you shocked? Updates soon :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry guys, this is not an update, just letting you all know that I wrote a prequel fic for "Of Broken Hearts and Letting Go" called "Don't Shut Me Out" and it's about Gally's past and how he and Ben met. Hope you all like it! I will update "Of Broken Hearts and Letting Go" soon :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I hope you guys liked the prequel that I wrote :) Enjoy this next chapter and maybe review? **

**Just One More Troubled Soul: Awwww thank you so much! Yeah, I hope I didn't get Gally TOO OOC but his sort-of friendship with Thomas at the end of The Death Cure made me want to add more on to what James Dashner started. And yeah, Thomas and Minho are my OTP, literally the ship sailed during their first conversation haha and Minho is definitely awesome :) I'm so glad you like my story, I've read so many of your Maze Runner fics and I LOVED "To Be Happy Again", so it means a lot that you like my story. Keep writing :) **

**AsgardianGrizzly: Thank you! I was actually really proud of that chapter too :) And no, I'm pretty sure it was an arrow that killed Chuck at least in the book (wasn't it a bullet from a gun in the movie?) **

**Xx The Genius xX Thank you so much, that means a lot that you like my story and my writing. I will try to update as soon as I can (when I have enough ideas and am done brainstorming haha, I hate writers block) **

**Sydney: Thank you! I will and you will definitely get to see more :)**

**Now on to the story :) **

* * *

><p>Thomas' PoV:<p>

Thomas was still sitting on the beach after Gally eventually left, and it was dark when Minho sat down beside him. The crashing of the waves against the beach calmed Thomas and took some - but not all - of the stress away. "I saw you talking to Gally earlier," Minho said. "Any reason why? I thought you hated him."

"Minho...Gally's_ in love_ with me," Thomas said.

Minho raised his eyebrows. _"What?"_ The brown haired boy nodded. "Are...are you in love with him?"

"No," Thomas answered honestly. "I really think we're friends now but nothing more."

"I love you, Thomas," Minho said suddenly.

Thomas' head snapped up and he looked at Minho. "I love you, too," he said, the aching in his heart dwindling. Happiness replaced it as he leaned in to kiss Minho for the second time. Their lips touched and something stirred in Thomas' heart as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He slid his hands down to Minho's waist and held him close. Unlike last time, where their kiss had been more hungry and desperate, this kiss was slow and loving and deep. Minho's lips were so soft against his own and Thomas enjoyed the feeling of the Asian boy's body pressing up against his own.

Tears silently streamed down both their cheeks when they pulled away from each other. "What about Newt?" Thomas asked, wiping his tears away and Minho's as well. "I thought you didn't-"

Minho shook his head. "He would have wanted me to move on," he said. "I know it." The former Keeper of the Runners had a strange look on his face and Thomas wondered if there was something more to it. Not that Thomas was complaining, but...he just seemed like it wasn't a big deal when hours ago he had freaked at the idea.

Thomas narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "You okay, Min?"

Minho avoided his gaze. "Fine. Why?"

_Lying_, every cell in his body was screaming at him. Thomas knew when he was being lied to, knew the signs - he had been doing it to Minho since they arrived in Paradise. "Min, really. What's wrong?" He took Minho's hands in his.

His new boyfriend sighed. "Newt's ghost appeared to me in the woods," he said, and something squeezed Thomas' heart. Thomas' eyes widened and Minho nodded. "He told me that I had to move on and that I had to find out who killed him myself."

Thomas' secret weighed down on him more heavily than ever and he longed to tell Minho what he'd done to Newt. His boyfriend was so desperate for answers and Thomas had them, but it would risk their friendship.

"Newt was right, Minho," he said, holding back tears. "I know he would want you to be happy."

Minho nodded and leaned in closer to Thomas. They kissed and Thomas' heart felt like it was going to burst with love and happiness. He finally had his Minho. Minho was his.

Brenda had been right. Shuck it, that girl was smart. Thomas knew she would find someone as smart and beautiful as she was.

"I love you," he whispered against Minho's lips, pulling his boyfriend closer, inhaling his familiar smell. Minho moaned in response and opened his mouth, allowing Thomas entrance. Thomas brushed his tongue against Minho's and they both groaned in pleasure. Thomas felt his face heating up and he hoped Minho didn't notice him blushing.

They kissed for a while before Thomas moved his lips down to Minho's neck, and then his shoulders, kissing the scars that the fire left behind. Minho hated them, but Thomas thought they made him look even tougher, and stronger. They showed how much Minho had been through.

"God, you're beautiful," Thomas murmured, pulling back to run his hands down Minho's body. Minho smiled that smile he saved only for Thomas as they kissed again. They kissed on the beach for hours, learning the feel of each other's bodies and the taste of each other.

* * *

><p>"All right, shucks," Minho said the next night, walking backwards through the woods as he led his Gladers to the party that the other Immunes were having. "The Immunes have invited us to this party so we could be one of them. So let's shucking be one of them, and don't you dare huddle in your little groups. This isn't high school, slintheads. Let's make some friends."<p>

Groans and complains filled the group and Thomas and Brenda exchanged glances. _Boys_, her expression seemed to be saying. Thomas grinned at her and she smiled back.

The party was being held on the beach where there was bonfires, drinking, music, and laughing. Some of the Gladers cheered up at this and whooped as they went off in search of alcohol. Brenda rolled her brown eyes and Thomas went over to her as the group split up, hopefully to make some friends like Minho had ordered.

"It's nice to have a girl in our group," Thomas said. "We need at least one smart person, ya know."

She laughed. "Finally figured out the love of your life, did you, idiot?"

"Hey, now," Thomas protested, holding up his hands. "For your information, I did figure it out, so I'm not technically an idiot."

"Your friends would probably disagree," she said. "I didn't even notice myself until Gally pointed it out to me, but I was shocked I hadn't noticed. You and Minho were so freaking obvious, it was tormenting the rest of us."

"Gally pointed it out to you?" Thomas said, surprised. "I didn't know you guys were friends."

"Oh, we've talked a few times," Brenda informed him. "He seems sweet. Are you two friends?"

"We are now, but we haven't always been," Thomas said. "He used to be a jerk." Thomas told her what happened in the Maze. "But we're friends now," he finished.

"God, you're sweet," she said. "I would never have forgiven him, if it were me. Why did you forgive him?"

"We'd both done horrible things that we regretted," Thomas said. "I got his boyfriend Banished." He told her the story. "We just decided to be adults and make up, I guess."

As if on cue, Gally staggered over to them, his eyes glazed over and a cup in his hand. Drunk. "Drunk already?" Thomas said, and Gally promptly fell into his arms. Thomas caught him and said, "Whoa, all right, I'll take that from you." He glanced over at Brenda, who was obviously trying not to laugh.

"Have fun!" Brenda said cheerfully, leaving him alone with a very drunk Gally.

_"Brenda!"_ Thomas protested. _She'll get it for this later_, he promised himself, his arms around Gally's waist.

Gally was staring up at him, his blue eyes full of love. "You're so beautiful," Gally slurred. Thomas flushed and was glad that no one but Gally was there to see it. The other boy nuzzled him, tucking his head under Thomas' chin. "I love you."

"I know you do." Thomas held him tighter. He realized that was the first time Gally had directly said that to him. He hoped Minho wouldn't catch them like this. It wasn't like anything was happening, but if Minho saw them...Thomas could almost see the jealousy in his boyfriend's dark brown eyes. Minho would be _pissed_. "Hey, Gally," he said. "Look, Jeff and Clint are over there talking to some of the Munies...why don't you go talk to them?"

Gally buried his face in Thomas' neck. "Want to stay here with you," he mumbled, so quiet and slurred that Thomas barely caught the words.

Thomas sighed and let Gally cuddle him, though he hoped Minho didn't happen to walk by and see them. "Thomas..." Gally mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Feel nauseous," Gally slurred. Thomas' eyes widened and he helped Gally over to a trash can just as he puked into it. That seemed to sober him up a bit because then Gally stared at him with wide, clearer eyes than he had before. "Thomas, I..." He blushed and then staggered off to where Clint and Jeff were talking to a group of other Immunes.

Thomas felt a tap on his shoulder as he watched Gally go. "Hey, you," Minho's voice said, and Thomas turned around and smiled at him. "Want to dance?"

"Oh...um, I don't really dance," Thomas said.

"It's a _slow_ dance, shuck-face," Minho said, rolling his eyes as he took Thomas' hand and led him over to where couples were dancing. He pulled Thomas close and the younger boy rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Wow, this is nice," Thomas murmured, closing his eyes. Minho's body rested against his and it felt really good.

Minho chuckled and held him close. Thomas tightened his grip around Minho's waist, his nose pressed into Minho's neck as they turned in circles. "I love you, shuck," Minho said softly.

"I love you, too, Minho." Thomas lifted his head to kiss him.

When he pulled back, Minho said, "Thomas, I never thanked you."

Thomas stroked Minho's cheek with his hand. "For what?" He looked Minho in the eyes.

"The fire, in the Scorch," Minho said. "For saving my life."

Minho's screams echoed through Thomas' head, and he could hear the crackling of the flames. Tears streamed down Thomas' cheeks and he pulled Minho into a tight hug, holding him close as they danced together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you liked this last update and review please? <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I hope you guys like this next chapter :) **

**ALightInTheDark12: I'm so glad you liked it! And yeah, Thominho is my OTP too. And I'll definitely write a fight scene somewhere in the next few chapters, not in this one but maybe the next chapter or so :) **

**Guest: Yeah, I think Gally liked Thomas for most of their time in the Maze (not all), and he just didn't want to show it. I think he was too afraid of being that close to someone after losing Ben, and when Gally was ready to move on, Thomas had already found someone else. And ok, I can definitely write a scene with that :) **

**Sydney: Thank you! And Merry Christmas to you too :) Hope you like this update**

* * *

><p>Thomas' PoV:<p>

Thomas woke up early the next morning. He was the first to wake up, and when all the other boys woke up, they were so miserable that they complained all morning about their headaches. Thomas hadn't had anything to drink, so he wasn't hungover.

While he was helping the Builders with the cabin they were working on, Gally came over to Thomas, looking embarrassed. "Hey, Thomas," he said, almost shyly.

Thomas smiled at him. "Hey."

"Listen," Gally said, "I just wanted to, um...thank you for last night. And apologize. I get clingy when I'm drunk."

Thomas felt his face heating up. "I'm surprised you remember that," he said, and they shared a laugh. Gally hugged him and Thomas hugged him back. Gally started to pull back, his arms still around Thomas' waist when Minho caught them.

"Hey!" Minho called. "Get your hands off my boyfriend!"

Crap, Thomas thought as Gally stepped away from Thomas. "Min, it's okay-"

"You love him." Minho's eyes glistened with tears. Gally looked at Thomas, and Thomas could _feel_ the pressure on him. He knew that no matter what he said, at least one of the two people he cared about would get hurt.

Sometimes it really sucked having two people in love with you at once.

"Gally, listen," Thomas said carefully. "I really, really care about you, okay?" Thomas didn't want to lie to either of them, but he didn't want to hurt Gally. Or Minho.

"That's just great," Minho snarked, folding his arms.

This made Thomas really angry. "I'm allowed to have friends, Minho!" he shouted. The former Keeper of the Runners looked like he had just been punched in the gut. "I care about Gally, I do! And if you have a problem with that, then just..."

"Then just what?" Minho asked him. "What, Thomas?"

"Then shucking break up with me," Thomas said, tears filling his eyes. "Because I care about you both, and if it's not enough that I love you, then why should I?" As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he wished he could take them back. "Minho-"

"_Don't_," Minho said dangerously, and stalked off.

Thomas sighed and turned to Gally, who nodded. "Go after him," Gally said. "We can talk later."

* * *

><p>Thomas found Minho on the beach, sitting on the sand down by the water. "Hey, Min," Thomas said, sitting down next to Minho.<p>

His boyfriend scooted away from him, breaking Thomas' heart. "Why are you here?" Minho said harshly. "I thought I was a jerk and that you didn't love me."

"I never said that," Thomas said. "You know that. You know how much I love you."

Minho glared at him. "Prove it."

Thomas leaned in and kissed him, glad Minho didn't try to pull away. They kissed deeply for a few minutes and then the kiss became more passionate and hungry. Thomas unbuttoned Minho's shirt and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around the older boy's waist. "Thomas, I want you," Minho groaned. "I want you now."

Thomas flushed. He started to agree, and then he remembered - Newt. "Min," Thomas said, pulling away.

Minho looked hurt. "You don't want me?"

"God, Minho, of course I do," Thomas said. "It's just...I need to tell you something, and I don't think you'll want me after I tell you."

Minho's eyes widened. "What is it?" He took Thomas' hands. "You can tell me anything, Thomas."

"I know what happened to Newt," Thomas said.

The Asian boy went pale. "_What?_ Thomas, what are you talking about?"

"I saw him in Denver, when I was with Lawrence," Thomas said. "We were driving by a group of Cranks, and..." He swallowed, fighting back tears.

"Newt was one of them?" Minho asked.

Thomas nodded. "I yelled at Lawrence to stop the car and I got out. I went over to Newt, but he was definitely not the same Newt we knew. He was way past the Gone. He looked horrible. I...I don't think I can describe him to you, Minho."

Tears streamed silently down Minho's cheeks. "I don't want you to," he said. "Just keep telling me what happened."

Thomas nodded. "Okay. So Newt tackled me and then he put a gun in my hand and held the barrel to his head. He begged me, yelled at me to kill him. He said, 'Kill me. If you've ever been my friend, kill me.'" Thomas explained about the note that Newt had given him, and why Newt had been so angry at Thomas when they went to get Newt at the Crank Palace. By the time he got the part about reading the note in the Berg after they had left the Crank Palace, Minho was crying harder than Thomas had ever seen him cry.

"You didn't do it, though," Minho said, like it wasn't a question. Thomas' gut twisted and he said nothing. His boyfriend's brown eyes widened. "You didn't. Right, Thomas? Thomas, say something."

"I shot him!" Thomas exclaimed. Minho went sheet white, so white that Thomas was scared he'd pass out. But he was even more scared about what Minho would do to him. "I put that bullet in his head, like he asked. I killed him!"

"You..." Minho whispered. Suddenly he glared and lunged at Thomas, knocking him over on the sand. He punched Thomas over and over and over, and Thomas barely registered that they were rolling down the small hill that led to the water, and they landed in the water with a splash. Thomas' nose was bleeding and it felt like it was broken. A wave pulled them both under and Thomas choked on the warm water. A minute later he burst to the surface gasping for breath, praying Minho was okay. Just as the thought formed in his head, he was tackled by Minho and pulled underwater again. Minho was way stronger than him, so it took a long time for Thomas to get him to stop, but when he did he said, "Minho! Minho, stop! You're going to kill me!"

"You killed Newt!" Tears still streamed down Minho's cheeks. "I will NEVER forgive you for this." He swam back to the shore and Thomas followed him, desperately praying that he'd get to the shore before Minho. He didn't, though, and as fast as he swam and as fast as the wave carried him, he still didn't get to Minho before his boyfriend - now probably ex-boyfriend - bolted across the sand and disappeared from his sight.

* * *

><p>Thomas was helping Gally and his Builders finish up the cabin they were making the next day. He had cried himself to sleep the night before, and was embarrassed because he knew everyone had heard him, even though everyone was being really nice to him. "Give him time," Gally said as they worked side by side. "He loves you. I'm sure you guys will be fine."<p>

The brown-haired boy shook his head. "No," he said. "No, but thank you. I killed the boy he loved. There's no reason why Minho should forgive me for that..." Tears filled his eyes and he let them stream down his cheeks.

"Hey," Gally said, dropping his hammer and going over to Thomas. He pulled him into a hug and Thomas soaked his shirt with tears.

"Minho's n-never g-going to forgive m-me," Thomas sobbed, his words muffled by Gally's chest.

"Yes he will," Gally reassured him. "And Newt was your best friend, too. Minho has to understand that."

"Well, maybe I don't," a voice said, flatly.

Thomas lifted his head to find Minho standing in front of them. "Minho..."

"Shank," Minho growled, storming away angrily.

Gally sighed. "Hey, all of you shanks..." His Builders all looked up from their work. "Yeah, you shanks. Go somewhere."

When everyone else had left, Thomas sobbed into Gally's chest and the former Keeper of the Builders held him tightly. After a while, Thomas lifted his face, which was wet with tears. "Thank you for being here for me, Gally," Thomas said. "I-I love you."

Gally's eyes widened and then Thomas pressed his lips against Gally's. Gally kissed him back and then it dawned on Thomas that he was messing up - again. "Shit," Thomas gasped out. "Oh, shit. Gally, you can't tell Minho about this."

"I won't," Gally quickly reassured him. "I know you didn't mean that kiss. It's okay."

"I'm sorry," Thomas said. "That was wrong of me - I shouldn't have led you on like that." Gally had been there when no one else was, and Thomas had mistaken his gratitude for love.

"Hey, Thomas," said Gally, "it's okay."

Thomas nodded and then hugged Gally again, glad for his friend's company. "You know I still care about you, right?"

"I know," Gally murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hahaha another cliffhanger! Review and let me know what you guys think? :) <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So, I just realized something. I kinda messed up on Minho and Newt's past. If Minho met Newt when Newt saved Gally, Newt would have had to have attempted to kill himself before Gally came, and Minho would have known Newt before then. Hope you guys don't mind. Whoops :/ Here's another update for you all :) Hope you like it!**

**ALightInTheDark12: Don't worry, Thomas and Minho will end up together :) I just thought it would create more drama if Thomas and Gally kissed. **

* * *

><p>Minho's PoV:<p>

The former Keeper of the Runners had no idea what to do.

His boyfriend had killed Newt, their best friend. _Minho's_ best friend. His lover. And now Minho would never see Newt again. Minho remembered Gally's words from earlier. _Newt was your best friend, too. Minho has to understand that._

But _did_ Minho understand that? He wasn't sure. Thomas and Newt had been close. Really, really close. Like brothers. It must have been so hard for Thomas to give Newt what he wanted...

Minho shook his head. Why was he feeling sorry for Thomas all of a sudden? He'd killed Newt.

The Asian boy hoped his dead lover would appear to him again, tell him what to do like he had last time, but somehow Minho knew that wasn't going to happen. And Minho knew he shouldn't want him to. Newt needed his rest, and he wasn't going to move on if he kept coming back.

Tears streamed down Minho' cheeks as he felt a familiar ache in his chest. He missed Newt.

But he loved Thomas.

Minho groaned in frustration. There wasn't anyone he could talk to now, go to for advice. He usually went to Thomas, but that wouldn't help him now. He had friends, but none of them could really give him advice.

Or could they?

* * *

><p>"I'm not in trouble, am I?" Jeff asked ten minutes later, after Minho had pulled him aside. "I've been working really hard-"<p>

"No," Minho answered. "You're not in trouble. I need advice."

"About what?" the Med-jack asked.

Minho blinked, realizing too late that maybe Jeff didn't want to talk about his dead boyfriend. "It's about Newt," Minho said - and then he realized that Jeff didn't know what really happened to Newt, but it was too late now. Minho explained about his fight with Thomas, and about Newt.

When he was done, Jeff was staring at him with his mouth open. "Yeah, that's what I thought, too," agreed Minho, his arms folded.

"What does this have to do with me, though?" Jeff asked.

"What would you do," Minho asked, "if it were Winston?"

Jeff looked like Minho had punched him in the gut. "Honestly, Minho?" Jeff said. "I think you should forgive Thomas."

_"What?"_ Minho gawked at him. "But-"

"He put Newt out of his misery," Jeff pointed out. "If it were Winston, I would have been grateful. Minho, Newt was way past the Gone."

"But there could have been a cure," Minho argued.

Jeff shook his head. "But we didn't find it," he said. "There was no way to help Newt except-"

"To put a bullet through his head," finished Minho. He fought back tears. He would _not_ cry in front of Jeff.

"Minho, I miss Winston every day," Jeff told him. "But if he'd been in Newt's place, I would have wanted Thomas to do it. I know I wouldn't have liked it at first, but it was what was best for Newt."

Minho nodded. That made sense. "Thanks, Jeff," he said.

"Yeah, no problem, man," Jeff said, smiling a little as he clapped Minho on the back. "Hope everything works out between you and Thomas."

"Thanks," Minho said, and smiled for the first time since his fight with Thomas.

* * *

><p>Thomas' PoV:<p>

Thomas was still working on the cabin with Gally - it was turning out really nice - when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Thomas turned to see Minho standing behind him. He saw Gally smiling out of the corner of his eye as he hurtled himself into Minho's arms, almost knocking the Asian boy over. When Thomas finally let Minho go, his vision was blurry with tears. "I thought you would never forgive me," Thomas sobbed.

He followed Minho out into the woods, where they had more privacy. "Thomas, I'm so sorry," Minho said. Thomas wiped his boyfriend's tears away - and some of his own as well. "I hurt you. Physically, too. How's your nose?"

Thomas had almost forgotten about his nose, which the Med-jacks had bandaged for him. "Broken," he admitted, "but it'll heal."

Minho took Thomas' hands. "I forgive you," he said.

Stunned, Thomas said, "Why?"

"I, um...talked to Jeff just now," Minho informed him. "Asked him for advice. And it wasn't just that. I love you, Thomas."

Thomas sobbed with relief and kissed Minho passionately. "Do you still want me?" Thomas asked him, pulling back from the kiss.

In response, Minho pulled him over to the cabin they had just finished, and closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Thomas lay with Minho in the cabin's small bedroom, cuddling with him under the blankets. "That was shucking amazing," Minho gasped out, his head on the younger boy's chest.<p>

"So amazing," Thomas agreed.

Minho sat up. "So...that was really your virginity?"

Thomas wasn't paying attention, though, because the blankets had fallen off of Minho, giving Thomas a nice view of his boyfriend's abs. "Sorry, what?" Thomas asked suddenly, realizing Minho had been talking. His lover laughed and repeated his question. Thomas nodded. "Yeah, that was my virginity."

Minho smiled. "And you wanted to give it to _me_?"

"I love you," Thomas said, kissing him softly. "There's no one I'd have rather given it to."

Minho smiled and kissed him, pulling Thomas closer under the blankets.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked this update and I will update again soon :) Review please? <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So I had a new idea for a story I want to work on. It would be a Harry Potter/Maze Runner crossover fic where Thomas was Harry's long lost brother and Gally was Draco's brother, and Thomas and Gally started dating but Harry and Draco didn't like it so they tried to break up their brothers so they wouldn't be related one day - but they end up falling in love in the process. Let me know if you guys like that idea :) **

**Also, I have 17 reviews! So close to 20 reviews! Thank you all who have favorited/followed/reviewed my story. It keeps me motivated to update frequently since I know so many people like it :) **

**Heroes Fly-Minho's Hero Limps: Haha yeah I thought it would be funny if I added that part in ;) And that's so cool, now I really want to read that. I'm glad you like my story :) **

* * *

><p>Minho's PoV:<p>

Minho couldn't believe what he and Thomas had just done.

He was so happy, he found it hard to believe that less than a day ago he and Thomas had been so close to breaking up. He was laying with his lover in bed, getting up the last thing he wanted to do.

After a while of cuddling, Thomas sat up and said, "Babe, we _have_ to get up. We'll miss dinner."

Minho yawned and buried his face in Thomas' bare chest. "Just...ten more minutes," he mumbled. 'Dinner can shucking wait."

Thomas laughed and Minho practically melted. "Well, well, well, this is a Minho I haven't seen," Thomas said, chuckling as Minho snuggled closer to his boyfriend. "I wonder what everyone else would think if they knew their leader liked to cuddle to pass the time-"

Minho was dressed and out the door before Thomas could say another word.

Thomas followed him out, over to the campfire where a fish was roasting. They were eating a lot of salmon, since that was all Frypan could catch. A couple of weeks ago, when they first arrived in Paradise, Frypan had managed to catch a trout, but that was his only big prize.

Minho and Thomas got a lot of congratulations on their relationship. Jeff kindly informed them that everyone knew about them because they could hear the couple all the way from their cabin. Minho just as kindly threatened to kick his ass into next week, but then Thomas interrupted him by thanking Jeff for helping Minho earlier and then dragging his boyfriend away.

"Party pooper," Minho said, but took that comment back when Thomas kissed him. He felt Thomas' fingers on the buttons of his shirt and grinned. "Just put my clothes back on and now you want to take them off again? You are definitely _not_ a party pooper."

"Just shut up and kiss me," Thomas groaned, sliding Minho's shirt off his shoulders, and Minho obliged, the kissing couple oblivious to the cheering and whooping from their friends.

"Hey, slintheads, you want some dinner?" Frypan called, laughing. "Come get it before it's all gone." The other Gladers snickered.

Minho reluctantly pulled back and went and got his share of salmon, Thomas' arm around his waist. They went to sit by Gally, who was already eating. "Hey, Gally," Thomas said as they sat down.

Gally smiled. "Hey," he said. "Finally get back together with Minho? I told you he'd forgive you."

Thomas turned to Minho and smiled. "Yeah, we're together," he said, taking Minho's hand. "Gally, I know you'll find someone special. There's someone for everyone."

"Ben was that someone," Gally said, "and now he's gone." Minho squeezed Thomas' hand, knowing that Thomas felt guilty for Ben's Banishment. Thomas squeezed back. "He was the love of my life, I know it. And then there was you, but you didn't love me back."

"Gally, you know how I feel about you," Thomas said, and Minho was overwhelmed with jealousy. "I love you, just not like that."

"You love me?" Gally said.

When Thomas nodded, Gally hugged him and Minho fought back tears. He got up and started to walk away, but he heard Thomas say "Crap" and run after him. "Hey, hey, hey, Minho," Thomas called. "What's wrong?"

Minho turned around, his vision blurry with tears. "You love him more than me."

"Oh, Minho..." Thomas stepped forward and took his hands, his gorgeous brown eyes shining with tears. "I love you differently, not less. My feelings for Gally are entirely platonic. You don't have to worry."

Minho nodded and let Thomas kiss him. Thomas pulled him into a hug and Minho clung to him, grateful that Thomas was his. "I love you," he choked out, his throat tight with tears.

"I love you _so much_," Thomas murmured, holding him close.

* * *

><p>Thomas' PoV:<p>

"Twice in one day, really, Minho?" Thomas chuckled as he and Minho snuggled together later that night. "We're gonna be hurting tomorrow."

"Hey, all I did was ask you to show me how much you love me," Minho said, grinning. "I didn't mention any _specific_ ways. You could have gotten me a bouquet of flowers." He laughed.

Thomas rolled his eyes and held Minho tighter. "I _knew_ what you had in mind, shuck-face."

"And what did I have in mind?" Minho asked him, kissing his neck.

Thomas shivered in pleasure. "Um..."

Minho sat up, looking down at his lover. "You can't say it, can you."

The brown-haired boy said nothing.

His boyfriend burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh, you've just had sex twice and you can't even say it, that's _awesome_."

Thomas reddened at the word. "Slim it."

"Dare you to say it."

"Nope."

"For me?" Minho batted his eyelashes at Thomas, giving him that _look _and Thomas finally surrendered.

"Fine..." Thomas forced out the word. "Sex." He shuddered and when Minho laughed at him, Thomas promptly threw a pillow at the former Keeper of the Runners.

Minho yelped in surprise. "Did you just throw a _pillow_ at me, Thomas?"

"Yes...I...did." Thomas grinned at him, giggling, and then earned a pillow smacked into his face. They were having a full on pillow fight in moments, giggling like idiots and smacking each other with pillows, bursting several of the pillows so that feathers rained down on them like snow.

* * *

><p>Gally's PoV:<p>

Gally sat by himself, after watching Thomas go after his boyfriend. Why could he never keep his promises, even to himself? He'd promised himself that he would never love again after Ben, and then he'd fallen for Thomas.

"Hey," a voice said, and Jeff sat down next to him. "You look deep in thought."

"I am," Gally admitted.

"What's up?" Jeff asked him.

Surprised that Jeff cared, Gally said, "It's just...Thomas. I'm in love with him and he doesn't love me like that." It was hard to admit, but it felt good to talk about it with someone who cared.

Jeff winced, and Gally wondered if he'd ever had an unrequited love. "Sorry, man," the former Med-jack said.

"It's fine," Gally said. "So...how are you doing, you know, after what happened to Winston?"

Jeff looked surprised. "It hurts like klunk," he said. "Now that we're not fighting for our lives anymore, I have time to grieve, ya know."

Gally nodded. "Same with Ben," he said, but he found himself smiling at Jeff. He finally had someone who understood what he was going through after losing Ben. "Hey...have you ever loved someone but they didn't love you back?"

Jeff's eyes widened. "Yeah how did you know?"

"When I mentioned that I had, you kinda looked like you were in pain or something," Gally said. "I assumed."

"Oh." Jeff reddened. "Yeah. Clint."

Gally was shocked. "_Clint?_ Really?" Jeff nodded. "I didn't think you had a thing for him...you know, like that. Did you ever tell him how you felt?"

"Yeah," said Jeff. "He said he was flattered, but he just didn't think of me like that."

"That's basically what Thomas said to me," Gally informed him, surprised at how much they had in common. "Love sucks."

"Yes it does, man," Jeff agreed. "Yes it does."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I managed to make myself ship GallyJeff. Pretty sure no one else ships that, but if you do, let me know. Also, I probably won't be able to update for a few days because tomorrow's my birthday, then on New Year's Eve I'm babysitting and then skiing the next day, so I've got a pretty tight schedule. Review please? :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So I've decided to end this story because I feel like I've finished everything I wanted to write about. I also wanted to have more time to update my other stories and start my new Maze Runner/Harry Potter crossover fic. Anyway, hope you all like the last chapter! And I have 21 reviews now! Thank you all who have favorited/followed/reviewed this story :)**

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue: Three Years Later<em>

There was reason for celebration in Paradise when news reached the Immunes' home that the cure for the Flare had been found. It had been found by Chancellor Ava Paige, who had gone against WICKED, which no longer existed. Anyone who followed WICKED had been put in jail - and not given the cure, if they had the Flare like Rat Man.

There was a huge party on the beach to celebrate. Brenda and Jorge's kids were playing with Gally and Jeff's kids. Thomas held his two month old son, Newt, in his arms, his almost three year old daughter, Teresa, playing with the other kids.

His husband stood beside Thomas, watching their daughter play. "The only thing missing from this is Newt," Thomas said, "and this would be perfect."

Minho kissed him softly. "Thomas, he loved you," his lover said. "You gave him the greatest gift you could give him - taking away his pain."

"Not what you said three years ago."

"Yeah, well, we're shucking grown-ups now," Minho countered.

"Newt would have been, too, if I hadn't put that bullet through his head," Thomas said. He remembered that day, three years ago, like it was yesterday. He knew he would never forget taking his best friend's life. It would haunt him for as long as he lived.

Thomas rested his head against Minho's shoulder, nuzzling his neck. "I don't deserve someone as great as you," he murmured.

"Slim it and kiss me, shuck," Minho answered, smiling.

Thomas obliged, pulling Minho into his arms as the celebrations continued around them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, my story is finally finished! Sorry this chapter was so short. Let me know what you thought in a review? :) <strong>


End file.
